


a crystal pedestal

by ElasticElla



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/F, Infidelity, Minor Vanessa Marianna Fisk/Wilson Fisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa has been watching the goddess, has found someone she wants more than any of her previous acquisitions. </p>
<p>(Or: a greek myth au starring vanessa as persephone, marci as aphrodite, fisk as hades, wesley as hermes, and blink-and-you-miss-it matt!hephaestus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a crystal pedestal

It takes Vanessa three summers in the light before she officially meets Marci. She’s heard much about the goddess of love, of her famous beauty and temper. Observed even more from the shadows, biding her time. Up close the goddess doesn’t disappoint, and Vanessa wants. 

Vanessa’s gotten rather good at accumulating things she wants. She wanted power once, and Fisk gave her his hand and the underworld. She wanted pretty things, and Wesley has fetched her masterpieces from all over above ground, works and artists both. Her favorite acquisition to date, Ms. Page, plays a silver harp endlessly with her silent tears flowing back to the Styx. The pained notes lull her to sleep, and beauty follows in her dreams. 

After she meets Marci she goes home, and the warmth follows her. She’s never seen the leaves change color nor the snows pile, but Wesley has brought her leaves and snowflakes to observe. It irks her that a piece of beauty should remain hidden from her, but seeing Wilson brings her smile back every time. The kingdom is well, and she sends Wesley on another mission. 

“What,” Fisk asks, curiosity coloring his words, “do you want? The goddess of love, has nothing, to offer you, that I have not.”

Vanessa curls her arm in his, kissing his cheek. “She has a different form of beauty that you and I both lack.”

Fisk only frowns at this, and she promises, “You’ll like her as I do.” 

Vanessa has a bad habit of telling partial truths, and selling shallow, pretty promises. She doesn’t speak of the love already burning in her breast, nor the contracts waiting in her desk drawer. 

It takes Wesley four days to bring her the goddess. It’s the longest he’s ever taken, and it confirms each of her feelings: Marci will be the crown jewel of her collection. 

.

“I’m only here because I’m curious about the realm, not many get a free invite so-to-speak,” is the first thing Marci says to her. 

Vanessa laughs, Wilson frowns, and Wesley’s eyes are flickering between them all from the shadows. 

“I was hoping you would be, and I have some art I just _know_ you’ll adore. We’ll be back in an hour for a proper feast.” 

Wesley nods, and Marci crosses her arms. “You’re rather confident in this art.” 

Vanessa smiles, offering her arm, “I’m a curator at heart.” Marci loops her arm in hers, and Vanessa continues as they walk to her favorite gallery, “How are your matters of the heart? I heard whispers of a marriage?” 

Marci’s nose crinkles, and her eyes slide off the gallery’s pink marble archway entrance. “To a blind blacksmith, there is no heart there, only a pleased father.” 

She pats her hand lightly, a sympathetic smile. “I’m sorry, I’d offer you asylum but I believe you were interested in the trip back above.” 

Marci sighs, a disbelieving look skirting around her features. “I thought you would try to ensnare me.” 

Vanessa steps closer, brings her hand up to run her thumb along her jawline. “Do you wish me to?” 

“Yes,” Marci breathes, and Vanessa leans forward, kissing the reply off her lips. Marci’s hands shoot up to draw her even closer, and Vanessa can’t bring herself to care about accidentally touching the surrounding artworks. 

Marci leans back, a playful smile on her lips. “But can you be cruel as well?” 

Vanessa’s eyes dance. “Oh my darling, we just declared war on king of the underworld.” 

Marci laughs, “What a pity we know the queen holds all the power.” 

“Queens,” Vanessa corrects with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> ([tumblr ^.^](http://elasticella.tumblr.com))


End file.
